


but my favourite place is the warm embrace

by toopunkforyou



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Thunderstorms, Tumblr Prompt, domestic!lashton, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toopunkforyou/pseuds/toopunkforyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke doesn't like thunderstorms or the dark</p>
            </blockquote>





	but my favourite place is the warm embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I've been obsessed with the idea of domestic!lashton and lots of fluff. This was inspired by a two tumblr posts but I actually can't find them now so yeah sorry if this might be something you posted about. Also big loves to the wonderful [Katie](http://lucasxfletcher.tumblr.com/) who was my beta for this
> 
> title is from 'bittersweet' by p!atd
> 
> \+ you're already the voice inside my head has got like almost 2000 hits and 150 kudos, which is incredible so thank you!

It was six o’clock on a winter’s evening. A torrent of heavy slaps of rain fell towards the ground lit by the yellow glow from the street lights. The wind was howling and whistling; and every inch of the apartment shook. A distinct low rumble could be heard and loud claps of thunder filled the night. 

Luke’s head was tucked into the hollow between Ashton’s neck and collar, his arms wrapped securely around his waist. Ashton lay on his back, feet entangled with Luke’s, hand resting lightly on his on the exposed skin of his hip. 

Another low vibration filled the apartment. The rain spat and drizzled onto the window, quiet pitter-patter becoming louder as the rain fell faster. 

The sun had set long ago and the only source of light available was that of the neighbours across the road and faint light of the street lamps illuminating the ceiling and walls of the room. 

Alongside the constant murmur of the sky was the quiet snores that fell from Ashton’s mouth. It was one thing that Luke loved about Ashton. He loved how the boy slept, with his mouth left slightly ajar and eyes closed softly. His hair would always be left in an untamed mess and Luke would run his fingers through the soft hairs of his _‘lion’s mane’_ as he had officially dubbed it. 

Both boys were far too unconscious to notice the change in weather. 

They had spent the day like any couple would on a Sunday evening. Ashton still wore the sweater that belonged to Luke, it was too big for him and allowed him to walk around with nothing but boxers underneath, or in some cases when he felt like teasing Luke, nothing at all. 

Ashton’s hand subconsciously tightened the grip they held on the sweater while he slept 

They spent that morning relishing in each other’s presence, cuddles in bed with kisses stolen here and there. Ashton got out of bed to prepare them both breakfast, otherwise known as: whatever cereal they had in the house. 

When Ashton took longer than expected, Luke climbed out bed tugging on his TMNT boxers and one of Ashton’s flannels that had been discarded on the floor. 

His boyfriend was in fact preparing them breakfast, but not cereal as he had previously assumed, but rather pancakes. The scent filled the small living space and Luke found himself following the smell that led him to the kitchen where Ashton was standing before the stove, humming softly to himself. 

Luke’s wrapped his arms around Ashton’s middle. 

Much like how they were sleeping right this minute. 

He pressed his chest against Ashton’s back. He slowly placed his chin on his shoulder, just inhaling the scent of his boyfriend and the pancakes slowly cooking in the pan. Ashton let out a sigh as Luke’s nose continued to move across the skin of his neck. He closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of being close with the boy he had the pleasure of calling his, he placed his hands over Luke’s and extended his neck, silently begging for more. Luke began placing lazy open mouthed kisses down his neck, taking the delicate skin between his teeth and running his tongue over to soothe it. 

The pancakes had been long forgotten as Ashton had turned to face Luke and latch their lips together. Luke’s hand travelled down the lengths of Ashton’s back and rested just below his hips, trailing further until his hands were firmly behind his thighs and he hoisted him up. Ashton locked his ankles together as Luke carried them away from the kitchen and towards the couch in the living space. His hands reached further into Luke’s hair, hands roughly playing with strands of flat hair that Ashton preferred to the usual quiff Luke usually sported because he was the one to witness it every morning as Luke woke from sleep. 

Luke settled between Ashton’s legs as they continued their heavy make out session, slowly moving their hips together, yearning for friction. Moans, groans and the soft of wet lips smacking filled the room. 

That was until the smoke detector went off. 

Both boys sprang apart faster than lightning, lips swollen and faces flushed pink, and ran quickly to attend the problem in the kitchen. Once the smoke had stopped billowing out from the crust encased pancake and the ringing that still echoed in their ears had faded, they made eye contact and laughed. 

So they settled for cereal and later took a shower together, and if they gave each other blowjobs under the soft spray of the water, no one would know anyway. 

The smell of burnt pancakes still lingered in the air while they slept. 

The thunder outside grew louder, and it was as if Luke’s mind could sense what was occurring outside the comfort of their home, because his mind was not at rest and felt as if it was swimming the clouds rolling across the dark sky. 

A flash of lightning followed by a large clap of thunder that felt all too close to the house jolted him awake. 

He sprang out of bed, it was like the air had been forced from his lungs. Wide eyes looked around the room, he panted slightly, the shock sending his body into the state of hyperawareness. Another grumble emitted from the swarming body of the clouds. Luke directed his eyes to the window and watched as the water spilled down. He focused on his breathing and was finally able to draw in a long shaky breath. 

Luke felt tired again. 

His brain was catching up with the exhaustion that had nestled itself in his bones 

The rumbles grew louder as he drew his arms around Ashton again, pressing himself against his chest as Ashton stirred to face him. He ran his fingers through the soft curls, trying to ignore high pitched screams of the wind. Another great rumble of thunder shook the sky, Luke’s breath caught in his throat. He had never been any good with storms and the dark, and these were probably some of his worst fears combined. 

The light from a crack of lightning illuminated the room making Luke jump out of his skin. He was shaking by this point. His legs clung to Ashton afraid that if he let go, the strong wind would pick him up and carry him away. 

He buried his neck further into the sweater covering Ashton’s chest, his whimpers becoming a little more audible. 

“Luke?” a voice croaked. 

“Huh? Oh sorry – I didn’t m-mean to wake you,” Luke stuttered through the shakes. 

“Babe, are you okay?” Ashton asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes to focus on Luke- 

Luke was far from okay, but he didn’t want to admit it. 

“I’m fine, you just go ahead and close your eyes,” assured Luke. 

Just then another slap of rain hit the window, a roar of thunder broke out from the clouds that were lit up by the flash of lightning. 

The light allowed Ashton to see Luke’s face. The tears had stained his pillow and cheek, his eyes were puffy, at least the shadow cast under his eyes made him believe so. 

“Lukey baby, c’mon,” Ashton tugged on Luke’s shirt. But his boyfriend’s gaze was fixed on the material of the sweater Ashton wore. 

He used his spare hand to lift Luke’s chin up, forcing him to make eye contact. 

“Let’s get something to drink,” he smiled. 

And it was moments like this Luke was forever grateful for finding Ashton in his life. Because Ashton just knew. From the day they had met, he just knew everything. He read Luke like an open book. And Luke needed someone like that because before Ashton he felt like he was drowning. He had become _really_ good at secluding himself and hiding emotion which led to slips under the surface and sometimes he was unable to swim against the strong that carried him away. 

Luke didn’t even have the chance to answer before Ashton was throwing the covers of and wriggling out of bed, grabbing his glasses, leaving him no choice but to follow. 

So they stood in the freezing kitchen, bouncing on the balls of their feet reducing the contact between them and the cold tiles as they waited for the kettle to boil. 

Luke stood with his arms around his waist rubbing his sides to find some sort of warmth. He was positive the temperature was in the negative numbers as he felt the tip of his fingers grow numb from the cold air circulating the small space. 

“You cold?” Ashton’s voice brought Luke’s train of thoughts to a halt. 

“What? Oh yeah, just a little.” No sooner after the words had passed his lips, Ashton wrapped his arms around Luke’s small waist, resting his cheek on his shoulder. 

“Better?” Ashton breathed out softly. 

Luke hummed in content, immediately feeling engulfed by the warmth that spread to him. 

A quiet whistle similar to those echoing outside rang through the small space. 

Luke expected Ashton to pull away but instead he kept one arm around Luke and pulled them both towards the two handmade mugs that sat on the counter. 

Once their tea had brewed Ashton instructed Luke to sit up on the counter and so he did slowly placing his mug beside him, waiting for the hot liquid to cool. 

Ashton placed himself between Luke’s legs, leaving his mug next to Luke’s 

His hands reached up behind Luke’s head, playing with the long strands of hair. 

“I’m sorry,” whispered Luke 

“For what?” 

“Don’t make me say it…” Luke cringed letting his head fall onto Ashton’s shoulder 

He felt the vibration ring through Ashton’s body as he chuckled. 

“Alright, let’s go to our favourite spot, yeah?” offered Ashton, voice still laced with sleep. 

“Mhm – carry me?” Luke pouted. 

It was dark in the small dingy kitchen but Luke could almost _feel_ Ashton rolling his eyes. 

“No, you need to carry your mug.” 

“Babe, please.” 

Luke’s pout grew if that was even possible. 

“ _Fine!_ ” 

Luke immediately wrapped his legs around Ashton waist, securing his grip. They made the short trip from the kitchen counter to the window sill. 

Their apartment was close to the bustling city of life of Sydney. They lived above and old café they used to visit together on some of their first dates. It sat on the corner of a narrow and busy street in downtown Sydney. It gave them a wonderful view of the city and the park right across the road. They liked to sit on the window sill together, mugs of tea or coffee in hands, blanket slung over them and just watch life pass them by. They sat with their legs intertwined or backs pressed against chests or whatever felt comfortable at the time. 

This time there were no blankets, just their bodies pressed together providing them enough heat. Luke’s back was pressed against Ashton’s chest, hand cupping the mug, feeling the warmth surge through. But it wasn’t near enough as warm as the heat radiating from Ashton’s chest. Luke took a glance at Ashton who was looking up to the sky. 

Light spilled in from the windows drowning Ashton in an almost angelic glow, casting shadows in the hollows beneath his cheeks, the mop of dirty blonde hair on his head was dishevelled, his glasses were perched on the end of his nose and his hand were covered by the ends of one of Luke’s sweater. Luke fell in love everytime he looked at the boy. _His_ boy. 

Once the tea had disappeared and the sun had almost risen, the boys were back in bed. Hands intertwined beneath the covers; Luke moved closer to Ashton, his head in the crook of his neck, leaving soft kisses reminding the boy just how grateful he was. 

Because Luke wasn’t very good with words, but none of that mattered when he was with Ashton. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, kudos and comments are appreciated (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> tumblr: ohwhateveruniverse  
> twitter : @toopunkforyouu


End file.
